yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Birth of the Giant Peach/Friar Tuck comforts James/Treating him like a friend
Here is how the Giant Peach was grown in Mickey Mouse, James and the Giant Peach. When James is returning to the house, he accidentally tripped as the crocodile tongues were getting away. James Henry Trotter: No! No, wait! Wait! No! No, wait! Wait. Just a... Wait. Aunt Spiker: Here he is. Aunt Sponge: Get up, You little worm! We sent you out here to kill a spider. Aunt Spiker: Not to laze about. James Henry Trotter: I wasn't lazing about. I tripped. Aunt Sponge: How dare you disagree with us! Aunt Spiker: Beat him, Sponge. Aunt Sponge: (felt too tired) It's too early. Aunt Spiker: Well, that makes you the luckiest boy alive. Now come inside and get dressed. Aunt Sponge: Hey, Spiker, look! A peach! Aunt Spiker: A what? Aunt Sponge: A peach! There! On that branch. Aunt Spiker: Why, that old tree's never had so much as a blossom on it, let alone a... (realized) Well, I'll be blown. There really is a peach there. A nice, big one too. Aunt Sponge: How can we get it? Both: The boy. Aunt Sponge: Now, you be a good little boy... and climb up there and get that peach for your dear aunties. James Henry Trotter: Can we eat it? Aunt Sponge: Of course we can. We'll share it. Me and your Aunt Spiker! Now start climbing. Aunt Spiker: Wait! Aunt Sponge: What? What? What? Aunt Spiker: It's... It's growing! Aunt Sponge: The boy? Aunt Spiker: No. The peach, You idiot! Look! As for Mickey and the others, they could see a peach growing in a far distance as they take a closer look unseen. Aunt Sponge: Come down. James Henry Trotter: But I won't get hurt. Aunt Sponge: Climb down! Aunt Spiker: What a peach. What a peach! Aunt Sponge: Look, Spiker! It's still growing! Aunt Spiker: I'm not blind, You dolt. I can see it myself. Look at it go! It's a miracle! Aunt Sponge: It's coming down. Stand back! Aunt Spiker: My heavens! My... James Henry Trotter: Marvelous things will happen, just like he said. Aunt Spiker: Shut up, You little grub. This has nothing to do with you, so just keep away from it. Aunt Sponge: Can you smell that, Spikey? It smells delicious. Aunt Spiker: (stops her) No! It smells like money. That very noon, Spiker and Sponge use the giant peach as an attraction, making lots of money as James watches from the house, not allowed to leave. Aunt Sponge: Roll up. Roll up. See the giant peach. The Eighth Wonder of the World. Have your money ready, Ladies and Gentlemen. Chance of a lifetime. Ten bob only. Bianca: Oh, James, you poor boy, you must be very lonely without any friends at all! How could you possibly live miserably with those awful aunts of yours? James Henry Trotter: My aunts forced me to work, I can't let them hurt me. Maid Marian: James, you shouldn't let them try to hurt you like that. Friar Tuck: Bless your heart and soul, Son, don't let your despair get you down. Mickey Mouse: Friar Tuck's right, James, you still got us, we're your friends. James Henry Trotter: Yeah, I suppose you're right, Mickey. Natasha Hood: Of course he's right, James. Maid Marian: Natasha, why don't you and your brother try cheer him up a bit. Natasha Hood: Okay, Mommy. So, Mickey and the others kept him in good company to cheer him up. Aunt Sponge: No peeking at the peach! Have your money ready, Ladies and Gentlemen. Aunt Spiker: In you go. Little girl: Can we touch it? Aunt Spiker: Touch it? You want to touch it? Aunt Sponge: She'll be wanting to taste it next. Aunt Spiker: (ripping the ticket) Admission refused. This child has too many cheeky ideas. Go away! Aunt Sponge: Quite right. Aunt Spiker: Ooh, splendid. Aunt Sponge: A photographer. Aunt Spiker: (as they get their pictures taken) And another. Aunt Sponge: Best side. Aunt Spiker: Move on in. Aunt Sponge: No cameras allowed. Don't dawdle. Come along, Ladies and Gentlemen! Aunt Spiker: Sorry, Father. It'll cost you double. Priest: May God forgive you. Aunt Spiker: Thank you, Father. Aunt Sponge: Come along, Children. Last chance of the day. So, Mickey and his friends waited for their chance to help him get away from his aunts. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225